ficspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover
|sapience= Non-sapient |lifespan= |height= 350 ft. |length= |weight= |wingspan= |taillength= |location=Atlantic & Pacific Oceans |nature= |social= |diet=Carnivore |status=Rare |danger=Lethal |language= |subspecies= |related= }} Clovers '''(also known as '''Cloverfield Monsters) are a species of gargantuan, amphibious, deep-sea lifeforms that are known to have two nests; one in the Atlantic Ocean and another in the Pacific Ocean. The species was first discovered by marine biologist Kazui Ichigawa, who was an employee of the oil company Tagruato's. Later, they located a member of the species and built the Chuai station over it, claiming (falsely) that they were drilling for oil. Shortly before the rig was supposed to open, Tagruato sent several submarines from the station down six miles to the ocean floor to study the monster. This action disturbed the creature from its slumber, and in a fit of rage and fear it destroyed the station, then proceeded towards Manhattan. Anatomy and appearance The monster is a 350 foot high quadruped with long tri-fork finned tail. The uppermost double-jointed limb pair is longer than the other two, ending in a multi-fingered hand which can bend backward so that the creature can walk on its fingers. The double-jointed, squat legs are powerful enough to support the creature’s mass, and yet still allow it to move relatively quickly for an organism of its size. Each of its feet is 30-40 feet in length, roughly the size of a city transit bus. The creature is covered in gray skin that exhibits a white pallor, possibly due to an absence of light on the ocean floor. The skin is also host to thousands of dog-sized parasites. Its head has sharp, bony features and two eyes with pupils large enough to almost obscure their requisite sclera from view. Its face resembles that of a piranha or an angler fish. There are a set of membranous sacks on either side of the head behind the eyes, which inflate and recede back into the head. Some speculate them to be "ear membranes", much like those of a frog, or that they are filled with some type of fluid to help it adjust to the different pressures it encounters on land. Others say they help the monster breathe the air which would be thin to it, due to its large size. Tucked between the monster's legs are two "external esophogi". The esophogi are used to eat creatures much smaller than itself (humans and any other large animals). The monster's external esophogi use long, thin tubes to wrap around the victims and bring them in. The esophogi end with teeth-like projections. The creature's skin show a strong resistance to projectile weaponry, due to the immensely high resistance deep-sea creatures have shown against heat and pressure due to their environmental conditions. Shells from M-1 tanks, AT-4 rockets, 80 Mk 82 bombs, and other high powered ordnance failed to do anything other than aggravate the creature. Behavior The monster is a deep-sea creature with an unknown evolutionary history. The species has a very long life-span (thousands of years), although it may hibernate for long periods of time. It grew to its massive size through consuming large amounts of Seabed's Nectar, a natural steroid-like substance which is very addictive and causes increased cell division and growth. One creature, upon arriving to New York City, attempted to eat the Statue of Liberty's head, then threw it into the city when it realized the head wasn't edible. Though initially confused, the military's subsequent attacks frightened and later enraged the monster. For approximately six hours it rampaged throughout the city, destroying landmarks and battling the military. Its' ultimate fate, however, is unknown. Another member of the species attacked Japan, and later retreated back to the ocean when shot in one of its' eyes. Category:Quadruped Category:Megafauna